Drag Till You Drop!
by pikajow
Summary: Being a drag queen is hard, especially when you get around. When you target one judge, how much harder can it get?
1. Chapter 1

**Drag Till You Drop!**

 **Summary: Being a drag queen is hard, especially when you get around. When you target one judge, how much harder can it get?**

Eyeshadow was a necessity. The heels were a pregame trophy. The hair… The hair meant everything. It framed the face, making or breaking a good costume. To Ichigo Kurosaki, this was not a costume. It was the light of his life, the thing that kept him breathing. It sounded overrated in his head, but he knew that was the truth.

In his dark days before the beauty he was today, he had been a depressed lonely teenager with nothing to him but a messed up childhood. Now though, he was Strawberry Love. A woman who loved all men, in more ways than their small minds could imagine. His brown eyes flickered as he put on a red lipstick, the color contrasting well with his pale skin and freckle dusted cheeks. He was a beauty not to be messed with, and everybody knew it.

He put a finger into his mouth, slowly drawing it out with a small pop. He wiped his finger off before looking up, half the men on set staring at him with lustful eyes. They all cleared their throats before quickly going back to their jobs, Ichigo satisfied that he could make any man want him. He perked up his boobs, standing up from his seat and fixing his dress. It was a long beautiful black one, a white underlayer showing at his chest.

He walked over to where his friend Rukia was sitting, her hands moving quickly as she sorted through the contestants for the night. He threw his arms around her neck, swaying his hips enticingly.

"Why are you all work and no play?" He asked with a pout, Rukia furrowing her brow as she shrugged off his embrace.

"I am not," she interjected, standing up from her seat but barely coming to his shoulders.

"I understand you love being Strawberry Love, but please not with me," Rukia sighed, Ichigo's flirtatious eyes becoming darker as he gave her a small frown.

"Still not used to this?" He asked, Rukia shaking her head.

"I may help raise the money, but that doesn't mean I like being hit on by guys dressed as women," she responded with airy sarcasm, telling Ichigo that she might have liked it just a little bit. He let it slide and nodded half seriously, allowing his lips to form a cheeky smile.

"Well darling, I must seduce one of these, "guys dressed as women". Don't want my bed to get cold now do I?" Rukia rolled her eyes but a small smile graced her lips, telling Ichigo he had achieved his goal.

"Any people in mind?" Ichigo asked with a twinkle in his eyes, Rukia putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"We do have a guest judge, but I heard he has a wife," Rukia answered, Ichigo smiling wider as he thought of turning a straight man into one of his toys.

"Married or not, he obviously has a secret if he's deciding to work here," Ichigo said with a sly grin, Rukia snorting as she walked past him with a small stride in her step.

"Be careful what you get yourself in to Ichigo. Not all people want to be pursued." Ichigo rolled his eyes, looking at himself in a nearby window before heading out to the judge table to attack his latest conquest.

He passed by a few new age drag queens, their makeup a tad less colorful than his own. He merely gave them a small nod, one of the drag queens stopping dead in their tracks once they recognized his presence.

"Oh my god it's really Strawberry Love! Kon it's him!" One of them gushed, Ichigo giving them a bright smile as he wondered if he could make these new drag queens scream in his bed.

An orgy didn't seem all that bad, since the last one he had occured a year before. He talked with them for a while as the youngest looking one gushed, Ichigo eyeing down his slimmer body with lecherous intent.

"Do you have anything planned tonight?" Ichigo asked, the younger one whose name he figured out was Shinji, blushing red as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"I can make myself available." Ichigo smiled, more than intrigued by the blondes want for adventure. He extended his hand, offering it to the short blonde.

"Let me show you backstage, have you ever been back there before?" He asked, his friend Kon quickly stepping in.

"We actually have to finish getting ready," he interjected, Shinji shooting him a glare. Kon grabbed Shinji's arm and practically dragged him away, taking with him Ichigo's hope for an orgy.

He sighed as he continued on his path to see the new judge, hoping this time he would get more lucky. He sped up his steps to reach the new judge before the contest started, seeing the table but no judges. There was only a man with blue hair, the strands spiked up and some strands falling over his face.

Ichigo pursed his lips, the blue haired man more dominant than his usual conquests. He was no stranger to being bottom, but he couldn't help but wonder if the guy even knew how to make another man scream.

Ichigo turned away from the man, his long orange hair swaying behind him. He took out a coin, looking at both sides. Heads, he would try to pursue the man. Tails he would try to find the blonde again.

He nodded before throwing up the coin, gasping when a hand caught it midair.

"What are you betting on beautiful?" Ichigo felt a rush go down his spine, holding back a moan as he looked over his shoulder to see the blue haired man standing behind him.

"And why should I let you know?" Ichigo asked with a sly smile, turning on his charm full force. The blue haired man chuckled, dropping the coin into Ichigo's open hand.

"My name is Grimmjow, but if you like you can call me your next date." Ichigo smiled wider, turning around to face Grimmjow fully.

"And is my next conquest prepared for a rough night?" Ichigo purred, Grimmjow leaning in close.

"No, you gotta earn that Strawberry," Grimmjow teased, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. He moved in closer, their lips only centimeters away from each other.

"And how can I do that?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a call of his name, Ichigo looking to the judges who were lined up by their seats. Grimmjow sighed, Ichigo pouting softly.

"We shall finish this later," Grimmjow growled playfully, Ichigo feeling unbearably hot and bothered.

He blinked, looking down to the coin.

It was heads.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the weekly drag queen event!" Rukia smiled as the crowd cheered, the club more filled than normal.

"I want to thank all of you for coming, for tonight is a special night. Our lovely flirt of the night is here, Strawberry Love is in the building!" Ichigo heard the screams and felt a part of him warm with joy, smiling slyly as he closed his eyes and took it in.

"Without further ado, I introduced our guest judge of the night! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" Ichigo filed his nails as he watched Grimmjow walk onto the stage, his loins burning with want. Grimmjow looked over the crowd with the smugness of a lion trapping its prey, his body posture lazy but demanding of attention.

Ichigo somewhat listened as he spoke, his eyes looking over his muscular body. He was a gem indeed.

"Strawberry Love?" The voice was so soft Ichigo almost didn't hear it, his eyes shifting to look at the small blonde behind him. Ichigo's face lit up, Shinji blushing as he averted his eyes.

"Would you be mad, if I told you I had a boyfriend?" Shinji asked, Ichigo's mind going into overdrive as he thought of all the delicious things he could do with the blonde.

He didn't care much for relationships, but if the blondies man was interested in a threesome, Ichigo could easily work it out.

"Would you like him to join us?" Ichigo asked softly, turning on his charm, Shinji's eyes lighting up. His look of awe quickly turned into doubt, his teeth biting worriedly onto his lip.

"I'm not sure," the blonde whispered, Ichigo sliding a hand up his mini dress.

"Then it's best he doesn't find out, isn't it?" Shinji gasped softly, his eyes becoming darker the higher Ichigo's hand went.

"You would sleep with anyone, wouldn't you?" Shinji whispered as Ichigo's hand neared his groin, Ichigo grinning widely.

"No, only with those I find most pleasing." Ichigo leaned down, licking Shinji's ear and forcing a small moan from him.

"But now is not the time, now is it?" Ichigo whispered, teasing his member with his fingers before pulling away completely. He walked away just when Grimmjow finished his speech, leaving Shinji hot and bothered more than ever. These were the perks of being Strawberry Love. Everyone lusted after him, idolized him. He had everything he ever wanted in life.

Drag had given him meaning, given him purpose. And to think once upon a time he had been some lonely loser made him sick.

He was respected, he was lusted over, he was chased by every man, straight or gay. He had his life under his thumb, controlled with little drama and even less complicated relationships.

He was invincible.

But when he took all this off, who was he really? Ichigo looked into the mirror, fixing his makeup.

Behind all of this glam, fame, and endless sex, who was the real man behind of it? Who woke up every morning with more regret than he deserved to own?

Who woke up in a world where he didn't exist?

Who was, Ichigo Kurosaki?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo sighed as he fixed his makeup, looking in the reflection of the mirror when he saw Shinji walk up behind him. His cheeks were red, his hands covering his groin.

"Strawberry Love, can I…. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Shinji seemed flustered, and Ichigo liked that he could do to him. He stood up tall, turning around and giving Shinji a wide grin.

"Sure, where would you like to go?" Ichigo asked, looking to the drag queens who were preparing to go on stage. The show lasted for an hour before they had a party, the party one to allow drag queens to be hired by agencies to be models or actors and what not.

Ichigo had many ties, and all he wanted was for these young drag queens to have the same opportunities he had. Besides being known for his want to seduce, he was a rather generous man.

Ichigo's grin became more seductive, Shinji's blush darkening.

Very generous.

"I wanted to… I wanted you to…." Shinji could hardly say what was on his mind, Ichigo walking closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Here, let's go to my office." Shinji nodded, Ichigo leading him towards his and Rukia's shared office.

"I really like you!" Shinji gushed once Ichigo closed the door, Ichigo going over to his desk and leaning against it. He gave Shinji a somewhat sweet smile, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked, Shinji's eyes shining as he nodded.

"Strawberry Love is who I look up to! You pull off everything flawlessly, and not to mention you run an entire company! It's admirable, and one day I really hope to be like you!" Ichigo felt a sense of pride run through him, glad to know such a young drag queen already looked for greatness. But he wanted something more than just gushed admiration.

"Is that why you came here?" Ichigo asked, Shinji twirling his thumbs as his blush darkened once again.

"Well originally… But… But now that you're here, I wanted to… um…" Ichigo pushed himself off the desk, slowly advancing towards Shinji as he thought of how he wanted to devour this delicious blonde. Ichigo touched a hand to Shinji's cheek, pulling him closer by his waist.

"What did you want to do?" Ichigo asked, Shinji's eyes widening.

"Should I be doing this to my boyfriend?" Ichigo's smile faltered, Shinji closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Ichigo's chest.

"He doesn't know I'm here. He guards me all the time. My friend is one of his freaking dogs," Shinji whispered this as if they were being listened to, Ichigo almost kicking the blonde out, since he didn't seem prepared for this. He rang in his annoyance, raising the blonde's head from his chest.

Ichigo leaned down and kissed his shy blonde, Shinji taking in a sharp gasp from the surprise. Ichigo knew it was a gamble, but if the blonde was as caged as he said he was, he wouldn't mind seeing if he would like an escape.

Ichigo pulled away, Shinji melted against him. Shinji looked up to him, his eyes shining with lust. Ichigo smirked, pecking his lips softly.

"Still wanna leave?" Shinji jumped up, kissing Ichigo with more confidence than he seemed to have before. Ichigo wrapped his arms around him, taking slow steps back to the desk. He turned around,pushing Shinji down onto his desk. He shivered when the blonde moaned, already knowing why the blonde's boyfriend was so protective. The blonde was a vixen, and whoever had him received the greatest of treasures.

The blonde's body was a shrine.

Ichigo lifted the blonde's skirt, dragging his tongue along his lean thigh. Shinji whimpered as Ichigo licked a way up to his groin, Ichigo listening to the door for any signs of somebody coming close. Ichigo closed his eyes as he licked a trail over Shinji's covered groin, Shinji gripping onto the desk as he rolled his hips up.

"Don't worry Shinji," Ichigo whispered as he started to pull down Shinji's underwear.

"I won't leave a trace." Shinji almost yelled out when Ichigo took him into his mouth, Ichigo smirking around his member.

That's right. He wouldn't leave one trace.

After Shinji came Ichigo helped him clean up, the blonde quiet as they did so. Ichigo touched a hand to his cheek, lifting up his head.

"There's is no need to feel ashamed, this is what you deserve," Ichigo told him, Shinji biting his bottom lip. He leaned forward, kissing Ichigo's lips with a soft moan. He quickly pulled away and got off his desk, fixing his skirt. He looked down to Ichigo's groin, seeing his hard member.

"Can I?" Shinji asked innocently, Ichigo shaking his head.

"You will be up soon, go before you miss your chance." Shinji smiled wide, a new confidence to his strut as he left Ichigo's office. Ichigo sighed as he fixed himself, leaving his office after fixing his makeup once again. He walked back to the stage, standing behind the curtain as he waited for Rukia to call his name. He watched the many drag queens walk on stage, all aiming to be stars one day.

Ichigo remembered when he had been so desperate, only wanting to be seen in a world where he fet alone. Before he owned a business, he had been a waiter of all things. He had worked hard to just make a living, stuck in an old apartment that could have collapsed in a minute. Now he owned a condo and an amazing business. His smile faltered.

No, Strawberry Love did. Because of her he had created an empire. But himself, the person behind the mask?

What has he accomplished?

"Now please welcome, Strawberry Love!" Ichigo snapped out of his daze, walking over to Rukia who handed him the microphone. Ichigo put on a big smile, seeing Shinji standing in the crowd. His friend seemed to be talking to him, but his existence was not acknowledged. He looked over to Grimmjow, the blue haired man giving him a smirk. Ichigo looked away, licking his lips.

"Tonight, you are all here today for a reason. Whether it be for dreams, or careers, we are all unique. We all have something in common, but only one of you can win the trophy, and be the Queen of the Night!" Ichigo listened to the cheers of the hopeful drag queens, smiling in the remembrance of when he stood in the crowd.

"Drumroll please!" He called out, receiving the envelope from Rukia who gave him a smile. Ichigo nodded back, opening the envelope. He raised an eyebrow, looking to Rukia.

"And the Queen of the Night is… Cherry Blossom!" Ichigo locked eyes with a beautiful red head, his masculine figure somewhat hidden in his kimono. His long hair flowed down his back, Ichigo taking the trophy from Rukia and passing it to the red head.

All the other drag queens cheered, Ichigo bowing to the winner who bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you, Strawberry Love." Ichigo's head shot up, having heard that voice before. Cherry Blossom smiled back, Ichigo's eyes widening slightly.

"Renji?" Ichigo whispered, the curtains closing. Renji smiled wider, fixing his hair.

"I thought I would find you here," he said with a smile, Ichigo's cheeks burning up. He straightened up, giving the microphone to Rukia who had a small frown on her face.

"I could hardly recognize you," Rukia greeted, Renji giving her a less than enthusiastic smile.

"I could say the same for you."

"Strawberry Love." Ichigo turned around, seeing Grimmjow standing a few feet away from him. Ichigo looked from Renji to Grimmjow, regaining his composure and bowing to Renji once more.

"Congratulations on winning," Ichigo congratulated, turning away from Renji and walking over to Grimmjow who gave him a wide smile.

Renji frowned as he watched Ichigo leave him behind, Rukia snorting softly.

"There was no reason to come back, Renji. He's moved on." Renji looked to Grimmjow as he led Ichigo away, his hand sliding down his back.

"I see."

"Do you want to skip the party?" Grimmjow asked as he led Ichigo outside, the cold breeze making Ichigo shiver. He looked up to the sky, snow supposed to fall tonight.

"I thought I had to earn my rough night?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow, Grimmjow chuckling softly.

"You do, but I can't show you how here, now can I?" Ichigo wondered what he had to do, licking his lips as he thought of the possibilities.

"And what do I have to do?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow turning away from him and walking towards a car. He opened the passenger door, giving Ichigo a cocky smile.

"Get in."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

"And why should I listen to you?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow's smirk becoming a grin.

"Well I could always give somebody else a rough night." Ichigo smiled, walking over to the car with a cautious but sexy stride.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" Ichigo asked as he got in, Grimmjow leaning down and getting deathly close to his lips.

"I didn't say I wasn't." Ichigo felt terrified though aroused, Grimmjow getting into the car with him.

"So where are we going?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow smoothing his hair back.

"You'll see Strawberry Love." Ichigo smiled, chuckling softly.

"Call me Ichigo." Grimmjow looked to him with a raised eyebrow, Ichigo smiling back.

"Strawberry Love is my stage name after all." Grimmjow chuckled before starting the car, driving out of the parkway. Ichigo looked out the window of the car, seeing the stars. No matter how fast Grimmjow went the stars still passed by so slowly, Ichigo resting his head against the window.

Who was Ichigo in this vast emptiness?

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow when he put his hand on his thigh, Grimmjow pulling at the hem of his dress.

"Do you want to know how to earn it?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when Grimmjow put his hand into his dress and touched his bare skin.

"Don't moan." Ichigo bit his bottom lip as his hand ventured higher, Grimmjow not even making eye contact as he tortured Ichigo's senses. Ichigo grabbed his hand when it touched his groin, stopping a moan before it could escape.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked with a shiver, gasping when Grimmjow rubbed his hand against his member.

"I told you Ichigo." Ichigo closed his eyes, his toes curling in his heels.

"You'd have to earn it." Ichigo arched against his seat when his hand went into his underwear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo grit out, letting out a moan when Grimmjow rubbed the head of his member. Grimmjow stopped everything, his smile widening into a grin.

"You lost." Ichigo was panting as Grimmjow took his hand out of his underwear, Ichigo whimpering softly as his want for his torturer increased. Grimmjow stopped at a house, Ichigo too dazed to care about where they were. He moved in to kiss him, Grimmjow grabbing his shoulders to stop him.

Ichigo was confused, Grimmjow smirking. He touched a hand to Ichigo's neck, slowly sliding it down his throat.

"I like it slow baby." Ichigo's groin throbbed at those words, his eyes becoming lidded.

"And what if I like it fast?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow chuckling as he leaned in close.

"Well then, you'll be able to walk. And we don't want that, do we?" Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Grimmjow chuckling as he got out of the car.

"Coming Strawberry?" Ichigo quickly got out of the car, speed walking to his side. Grimmjow led him to the door, the door opening to show a butler. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close, pushing past the butler who merely bowed and greeted them. Ichigo gasped when he was pulled up a flight of stairs, Grimmjow opening a door and leading him into a room.

He gasped when he was pushed onto a bed, Grimmjow grabbing his dress and tearing it completely. A part of Ichigo wanted to yell that it was a designer dress, but the dominate part of him only wondered what else he would tear that night.

"I thought you said you wanted it slow?" Ichigo said with a shiver, his body on full display. Grimmjow pulled on his thong, playing with Ichigo's fully erect member.

"So Strawberry Love, I heard you are amazing in bed," Grimmjow nearly whispered, slowly sliding his fingers up Ichigo's stomach.

"But what are you really willing to do?" Ichigo wondered what he meant by that, gasping when he was pulled up by his neck. Grimmjow forced him to turn around, pressing him down into the sheets. Ichigo's ass was up in the air, his cheeks red as he felt a small bit of embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, gasping when his dress was ripped even more. He looked over his shoulder to Grimmjow, seeing his face was deadly close to his ass.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip when Grimmjow licked his thigh, slowly licking a trail up to his ass.

"Yeah," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo letting out a loud moan when he slapped his ass.

"I like it like this." Ichigo gripped the sheets, looking away from Grimmjow who gave him a wide, almost evil grin.

"So tell me, how loud can you scream?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Ichigo woke up in pain.

He had never experienced this intense pain since his first time losing his virginity, two years prior. He tried to push up with his arms but didn't get that far, barely managing to get to a sitting position. He looked around blearily, rubbing his eyes as he tried to figure out where he was. He looked to the bedside, seeing a clock that read six am.

"Why are you awake so early?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he heard someone next to him, looking over and seeing Grimmjow laying down next to him. Ichigo clapped his hands and squealed in glee in his mind. He thought what day it was and if he had to go to work, Grimmjow sitting up and running a hand through Ichigo's natural orange hair.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched when he realized he was no longer wearing his wig, seeing it on the ground next to a torn up dress.

There was no sewing that dress back together.

"Did you have to tear it?" Ichigo asked with a bit of disdain in his voice, Grimmjow giving him a triumphant grin as he pulled his hair lightly.

"You know you liked it."

Ichigo grabbed his hand which only tightened in his hair. He gasped when his head was pulled back, Grimmjow licking his throat as he slipped a hand under the blankets.

"Where do you think your going?" The growl deep in Grimmjow's throat sent warning shivers down Ichigo's spine, his instincts telling him to run. Ichigo's breathing heightened as he realized that Grimmjow to him was a predator.

A deadly man.

Adrenaline kicked into his system, Ichigo grabbing Grimmjow's wrist and quickly moving out of his grasp. Grimmjow put a hand against his back, pushing him down to the bed. Ichigo panted when he was faced with Grimmjow's strength, his lower back screaming in agony. Grimmjow grabbed him by the neck, forcing Ichigo to his knees.

Ichigo's senses heightened, Grimmjow giving him that same evil grin he gave him last night. Ichigo gasped when he slapped his sore ass, Grimmjow pulling him so he laid down on his back. Ichigo was nearly panting in fear and arousal as Grimmjow got on top of him, the blue haired maniac grinning down at him, his teeth almost looking sharp enough to appear animal like.

Ichigo felt a warm hand against his ass, Grimmjow rubbing a cheek as his grin moved down into a smug smirk.

"I'm more than a one night stand Ichigo." His name rolled off the animal's' lips like water, Ichigo gasping when Grimmjow pushed a finger inside him. Ichigo grit his teeth, Grimmjow slowing pumping his finger in and out as he watched Ichigo's cheeks turn a dark red.

"Does this embarrass you?" Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo arching his back with a cry when he pushed his finger in deep.

"You're not the first to do that," Ichigo breathed, Grimmjow's grin becoming more serious.

"And I'll be the last to do it."

Ichigo heard those words, but not their severity. He put them to the back of his brain as he forced Grimmjow off from him, sitting in Grimmjow's lap.

"You think you own me?" Ichigo purred, Grimmjow's member hard as it nudged his ass cheeks wantingly. Grimmjow smiled flirtatiously as he ran his hands up Ichigo's back, digging his nails in and dragging them down.

"Mine and only mine." Ichigo rubbed himself against Grimmjow's member, leaning down and pecking his lips.

"I have to go to work," Ichigo whispered against his lips, pushing himself up and off of Grimmjow. The blue haired man groaned as he smacked Ichigo's ass when he got off the bed, Ichigo swatting his hand away playfully.

Ichigo went into the bathroom and closed the door, turning the light on and looking at himself in the mirror. He was taken aback to see his makeup was utterly smeared, rolling his eyes as he turned the water on and started to clear off his face. He looked for any pimples as he did so, glad to find there were none. He sighed when he was finally done, lifting his head up from the water when he heard the door open.

"So that's what you like normally." Ichigo dried his face before standing up straight, turning to face Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow.

"The entire point of being a drag queen is to be somebody else," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow moving closer and touching a hand to Ichigo's make up free face.

"How would you look if I fucked you now?" Grimmjow growled softly, Ichigo feeling a shiver go down his spine.

"I have to go to work," Ichigo whispered as he was backed up into the sink, Grimmjow grinning his animal like grin.

A feline.

That's what Grimmjow looked like. He looked like a fierce feline, one that would readily take Ichigo's life.

"And if I don't let you?" Grimmjow purred, Ichigo feeling his member twitch between his legs. He moved closer to Grimmjow, putting their bodies flush together.

"And how would you make me stay?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow slipping a hand into his hair and pulling lightly.

"First, you can dress up for me."

Ichigo felt a part of him fall.

Once again, it was Strawberry Love his partner wanted. Ichigo hid his disappointment as he slowly moved Grimmjow back, pressing his back against the door. Ichigo got onto his tippy toes, moving close enough so that their lips barely touched.

"Not good enough."

Ichigo moved away from him and picked up his long coat from the ground, wrapping it around himself. He saw the condom on the floor, inches away from his torn up designer dress.

At least he used protection.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip, picking up his dress as he tried to hold back his disappointment.

It would always be Strawberry Love they chose. And he would just have to live with that.

"I told you, Ichigo. I am not a one night stand."

Ichigo jumped when Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him, shivering when he felt a tongue slide up his throat.

"Dress up or not, I'm getting what I want." Ichigo gasped when his coat was pulled off forcefully, Grimmjow pushing him onto the bed face first.

Ichigo turned over, scooting further onto the bed only to be pinned down.

"Will this work?" Grimmjow asked with a cocky grin, Ichigo panting softly as he wondered what a more aware Grimmjow could do to him. Ichigo spread his legs more so Grimmjow could rest between them, Grimmjow's grin becoming cocky.

"I can close my legs whenever I want," Ichigo reminded him, Grimmjow licking his lips as he laid himself over Ichigo. Their bodies fit together perfectly, Ichigo feeling his groin burn slightly with want. He thrusts his hips up, his eyes fluttering at the delicious friction. Grimmjow thrusted against him, Ichigo grunting with a soft moan.

"See?" Grimmjow whispered as he pecked Ichigo's lips, granting him a taste. Ichigo ran his hands into Grimmjow's insane locks, pulling lightly with a smirk.

"Told ya this was better than work."

Ichigo snorted softly, letting his hands slide down to Grimmjow's back.

"You haven't proven that yet," Ichigo teased, Grimmjow leaning down and licking his neck. Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine at Grimmjow's animal like growl, digging his claws into Grimmjow's back.

"What now judge? Gonna brag that you conquested Strawberry Love?" Ichigo purred, Grimmjow pulling away from his neck to show a smug grin. Ichigo gasped when he thrusted against him again, Grimmjow becoming impatient. He pushed himself up with his arms to reach over to the bedside dresser, Ichigo taking a minute to look over his chiseled body of perfection.

He wished every guy he went after was as fit, but that would be wanting too much.

"So, still want me to dress up?" Ichigo asked, his tone light and flirtatious, but his mind went to a darker place. Even though he knew what he said, a part of him echoed something different.

So, want me to hide who I really am?

"No," Grimmjow replied with a grunt as he moved back over Ichigo, placing a tube of lube next to them.

"Then I'd have to wait."

Ichigo gasped when he was pushed down onto the bed, Grimmjow kissing him fiercely as he thrusted against him with abundance. Ichigo let him pin down his hands above his head, his mind vaguely remembering of the work he needed to get done. He pushed those thoughts away, finally losing himself in this sinful man.

"Fuck me," Ichigo whispered under his breath, Grimmjow pulling away from Ichigo to look down at his face. Ichigo suddenly felt extremely shy at his intense stare, Grimmjow for once completely serious.

"I want you to scream that," Grimmjow said with a straight face, Ichigo tilting his head as he wondered if he wanted him to do it that instant.

Ichigo arched his hips and threw his head back when Grimmjow pushed two fingers inside, for sure tearing Ichigo a little bit. Ichigo panted as Grimmjow slowly pulled his fingers out, sitting up and pouring lube all over Ichigo's hole.

"Scream it loud," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo trying not to tighten himself up as Grimmjow moved over him, member in hand.

"No prep?" Ichigo asked on a breath, Grimmjow pushing in hard and making him yell out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Grimmjow leaned down, kissing Ichigo's chin as he watched Ichigo's facial features.

"No, you'll scream louder that way." Ichigo gasped when he started to slowly pull out, digging his nails into Grimmjow's shoulders as his cheeks became red with pain.

"Stop moving!" Ichigo barked out, Grimmjow thrusting back in the bit he pulled out, Ichigo screaming in pleasure when his sweet spot was hit.

"Am I hurting you?" Grimmjow whispered as he slowly pulled out, Ichigo gasping as he tried to pull and push Grimmjow away.

"Tell me what you want," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo throwing his head back with a cry.

"Fuck me! Please oh god fuck me!" Ichigo yelled out, trying to pull the words back into his throat. Embarrassment burned his cheeks when he realised he screamed for no reason, Grimmjow kissing him before he could say anything else.

Ichigo was surprised from the sudden attention but slowly sank into it, his eyes fluttering closed as he let Grimmjow start to thrust.

Ichigo's eyes opened when he heard his phone, Grimmjow stopping in his thrusts to glare at the offensive device.

"Who is calling you?" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he looked for his phone with his eyes, seeing it on the floor next to his torn dress.

"My assistant, I have to go to work," Ichigo reminded him, yelping when Grimmjow thrusted into him hard enough to rock the bed. Ichigo grit his teeth as he tried not to lose himself, whimpering when Grimmjow grabbed him by the throat.

"Not until I'm done," Grimmjow growled, Ichigo feeling adrenaline zap down his back.

"Strawberry Love?"

Brown eyes blinked away their image, Ichigo looking to Rukia who sat a chair away from him. Ichigo adjusted himself in his seat, Grimmjow having been harsh on his ass that morning. He cleared his throat, looking over the people at the large table before looking back to Rukia.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ichigo was hooked.

He had been whipped in the most delicious way, and he wanted nothing more than return to Grimmjow's bed and let him fuck him wild.

But as Strawberry Love, he had an obligation to make sure his company stayed operational. His love life always came last.

And that, was the life of Strawberry Love.

But… What about the man beneath the makeup?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Author's note: Family vacation sorry!**_

To say Ichigo was unimpressed was an understatement. Rukia had decided to arrange meetings on the days he was usually off, leaving him feeling rather anxious to leave.

He tried to be happy she didn't invite Renji, since he was the last champion. That usually meant he came to a few meetings to get a glimpse into the world of professional drag queens. She didn't though, and though Ichigo was happy about that, at the same time he wondered if he could be doing something better with his time.

He was dressed up for the occasion, Strawberry Love rocking black stilettos and a black mini skirt and a red crop top. It was Rukia's idea, since he mainly wore red dresses during his transformations. He felt not only exposed but also rather slutty, only needing to spread his legs slightly to show his thong.

He couldn't help but want to, sexually frustrated and annoyed. Grimmjow had seemed to start avoiding him, and even though Ichigo would usually just sleep around, it was no longer satisfying. Shinji was always a sweet fuck, but lately it's never good enough.

The blonde was rather flexible, so Ichigo made up for his boredom by bending him in impossible positions.

It was rather fun.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up from his hands, looking to Rukia who had a frown on her face.

"Have you been listening?" She asked, Ichigo sighing as he rubbed his forehead. His fashion designers and advisors leaned in, wanting to hear what he had to say about their conversation.

"No, I have not. Please do repeat what you said," Ichigo replied, receiving a glare from Rukia. He shrugged it off, Rukia clearing her throat before looking down to her notes.

"The industry needs to know if the Strawberry Love line needs any improvements. Also pricing is an issue since the line took more time than expected and initial prices have increased. This will cut out a large portion of potential buyers which will affect the way the line is seen."

All Ichigo heard was blah blah blah.

He sighed, trying to find the motivation to care.

"I will leave improvements to you Rukia, since your sense of fashion outshines my own. As for prices, keep them at their original area. Raising prices would do the line no good if it is not available to crucial buyers." Rukia rolled her eyes, bummed to be in charge of improvements. Ichigo started to get up from his seat, Rukia closing her folder loudly to get his attention.

"This meeting is not over Ichigo," she spoke, Ichigo heading straight for the door.

"I put it all in your hands Rukia," he called over his shoulder. Rukia yelled at him to sit back down but he had already closed the door. Ichigo walked down the hallway, his hips swaying enticingly as he thought of who could entertain him. He looked up when he saw another person's shadow, a green haired woman standing in front of him.

His secretary was at her side, Ichigo giving her a welcoming smile.

"Momo, who is this?" Ichigo asked, Momo gesturing to the woman with a not so happy look.

"She says she is the wife of one of your clients. She refused to leave on my order, she said what she has to say is rather important. I was just about to show her the door since you were in a meeting," Momo told him, Ichigo waving Momo off.

"No worries, the meeting ended early," Ichigo assured, Momo bowing before returning to her desk.

Ichigo gave the woman a smile, her own face more stoic. He ignored her rotten attitude, bowing in respect.

"Strawberry Love, who is your husband exactly?" Ichigo asked, the woman bowing back.

"I am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques wife, Nelliel."

Ichigo stood up straight, facing the woman with a forced smile. He looked her over, the woman rather beautiful. Her long green hair covered her shoulders, her grayish brown piercing eyes hid behind bangs. She wore a uniform, which made Ichigo wonder of her employment. But that was not what this woman was here to talk about.

"It is very nice to meet you. Are you here to ask about his participation in my competitions?" Ichigo asked, the woman's hands balling into fists.

"You are not the first man he slept with, Strawberry Love." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, the atmosphere becoming more dense as the woman's anger singed his bones.

"I've known of his infidelity for a while now, but I never thought he would bring such a whore into our home. Let alone fuck on our bed!" The words were hissed through her teeth, Ichigo raising his chin as he looked down to the woman in front of him.

Was that why he felt like he was being watched that night?

"I'm only with him for financial support, but don't go thinking I would let you take him from me. You want to fuck him? Go ahead you whore. But I'll get all of his money bitch!"

Ichigo looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow, having been quiet through her rant. He cleared his throat, fixing his mini skirt.

" First, I do not need his money. I own the building you are standing in right now." The woman's angered face became one of slight fear and disgust, Ichigo looking her in the eyes as he continued.

"Second, he is only a dick to me, and always will be. And I may be a whore, but I'm whore who has a whole nation who wants to fuck me." The woman took a step back, disgust darkening her eyes.

"And third," Ichigo growled, taking a step forward and forcing her back with his sheer intimidation.

"Next time you enter my building and disrespect me, I'll have you dragged out. Until then," Ichigo moved away from her, turning away from her and walking towards the elevator.

"I'll continue to fuck who I want!"

Ichigo entered the elevator, watching it close on the woman's shocked face. Ichigo felt a part of him grow angry, angry that Grimmjow decided to throw him into this mess. If he was gonna cheat, couldn't he hide it better? This was what he got for sleeping with a married man. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he got down to the car garage, walking over to his car. He took his phone from his purse, trying to figure out who he wanted to fuck his anger out of tonight.

Ichigo gasped when a hand was put over his mouth, dragged into a car. He fought against his attacker, almost getting the upper hand when he heard an angered growl he recognized.

"Ichigo damn it!" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo pushing him off from him with more effort than he thought he would need.

The guy was heavy for being so slim.

"You asshole!" Ichigo hissed, smacking him with his purse.

"You don't grab people like that!" Ichigo hissed, dusting off his skirt and looking to his heels to assess the damage.

"You scratched them!" Ichigo pouted, Grimmjow rolling his eyes.

"Shut up and take off your thong," he ordered, Ichigo slapping his hand away from his skirt.

"No! I just had to deal with your crazy wife, and I feel like fucking someone else that's not you!" Ichigo nearly yelled at Grimmjow, the blue haired man frowning. Ichigo yelped when he was pushed down, feeling something cold against his throat. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear.

A knife! Grimmjow was putting a knife against his neck!?

Ichigo felt suddenly very uncomfortable, scared, and turned on. He tried to hide his arousal as he looked to Grimmjow, the blue haired man growling deep in the back of his throat.

"You can't fuck anybody but me, you got that Strawberry?" Ichigo gasped when he pressed the knife closer to his throat, swallowing thickly.

"As for my wife, the bitch can burn for all I care. Or do you wanna take her place?" Grimmjow threatened, Ichigo wondering how he got himself in this situation. He looked to the door, trying to find a way out.

Ichigo took in a sharp gasp when he felt the knife against his navel, the dull part of the blade smoothing over his skin as it lowered to his thong. Grimmjow cut both the straps with two soft tugs, Ichigo feeling the blade kiss his member.

"Now be a good boy and get on your hands and knees," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo's member throbbing and creating a tent under his skirt. Grimmjow looked to it, Ichigo looking away as Grimmjow moved his skirt off his member. The cold air kissed it, making Ichigo hiss as he shifted his lips uncomfortably.

"Does it turn you on, the way I treat you?" Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo blushing as he tried to deny his own pleasure. He felt his hole throb, needing Grimmjow inside him.

Ichigo knew he was in boiling water, but the aggressiveness Grimmjow showed him made him want to get scalded even more.

"I... I was thinking of you, all day," Ichigo said with uncertainty, Grimmjow's eyes glowing as they looked into Ichigo's own.

"I wanted you inside me so bad," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow's eyes glowing so bright he looked inhuman.

"Is it just me you want?" Grimmjow growled as he moved over Ichigo, the orange haired man nearly shaking under him in anticipation and fear. Grimmjow slowly moved Ichigo's legs to be more open, his hand sliding over Ichigo's thigh.

"Just you," Ichigo whispered, his voice nearly shaking. Grimmjow raised his knife, slashing open Ichigo's crop top. Ichigo gasped, lips suddenly over his own. He was too scared to push Grimmjow away, but a part of him didn't want to push him away. He wanted him to fuck him as hard as he could and make him his slut.

Ichigo reached down, unbuttoning Grimmjow's pants and pulling his shirt out his pants. Ichigo ignored the need for buttons, tearing open his shirt in a frantic race to get him inside his body.

Grimmjow pushed his pants down enough to gain use of his member, the appendage hard and already leaking precum.

"I'm the only one allowed to touch you," Grimmjow growled, spitting onto his member before entering into Ichigo. Ichigo arched from the sudden intrusion, Grimmjow forcing himself all the way in one go. Ichigo was sure he started bleeding, groaning softly as he shifted his hips as the pain slowly dimmed.

"If you keep tearing me i'm going to become loose," Ichigo whimpered, Grimmjow groaning as he pressed against Ichigo and kissed his lips. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Half his ass was off the seat, one leg swung over the driver headrest and the other on the back seat headrest. He was spread open so wide he felt his muscles strain, but he didn't want to move.

This position was allowing Grimmjow to kiss his sweet spot with each thrust, and the shocking feeling made him drool.

He needed it.

He needed this.

He needed Grimmjow's member.

"You'll always be tight," Grimmjow husked against his lips, Ichigo growing impatient.

"Fuck me damn it!" Ichigo hissed , Grimmjow rising up and grabbing Ichigo's leg on the driver's seat. Grimmjow let his leg fall over his shoulder, giving him a nice view of his member inside Ichigo's ass.

"Your beautiful," Grimmjow whispered with a smirk, running his hand up Ichigo's torso.

"And it's all mine," Grimmjow purred, finally beginning to thrust. Ichigo nearly cried in happiness, thrusting his hips up frantically in the need to be permanently filled with his member and semen.

The friction was enough to burn, but that burn could only translate to pleasure in Ichigo's desperate mind. He growled as he slammed his hand against the door, trying to get more leverage. Grimmjow watched his member push between those two perfect cheeks, resting in Ichigo's hot ass and finding only pleasure.

Grimmjow needed this release, his own company demanding his attention. If he could choose, he would stay forever buried in Ichigo's tight ass, but only moments like this would permit it. Grimmjow would make it worth it though, slamming into Ichigo and making him scream.

Grimmjow was sure to outsiders this looked like a murder, Ichigo moaning his name over and over as he fucked him to completion.

Grimmjow looked back to his member, stopping his fasts thrusts to slowly pull out, seeing Ichigo's hole desperately try to suck him back in, the sight making him drool.

"Such a dirty slut," Grimmjow chuckled, snapping his hips forward and giving Ichigo he pleaded for so prettily.

"I'm your slut, I'll always be your slut!" Ichigo yelled as he felt his member burn deeper inside him, his sweet spot tingling with each thrust. Ichigo's balls were tight, his thighs burning as he came close to an orgasm.

"Fuck your slut! Fuck me harder please!" Ichigo yelled, hoping to the gods nobody heard him. He couldn't help himself though, needing this so badly he didn't care about who saw or heard. Grimmjow's member stretched him so far it almost hurt, Ichigo arching when Grimmjow slapped his ass, moaning when he slammed into his sweet spot.

"Grimmjow fuck me please!" Ichigo yelled, tears falling down his temples as Grimmjow fucked him into stupidity.

His member throbbed, Ichigo grabbing it and stroking himself as he guided himself to completion.

Ichigo knew from the start he wouldn't last long, a long groan escaping his throat as he came, his cum reaching Grimmjow's chest before squirting onto his own chest when Grimmjow grabbed it. Ichigo arched as the rest dribbled down his member and over his hole, Grimmjow wanting to cum at the inviting sight. He pulled out though, holding his member to stifle his orgasim. He looked over Ichigo, his skirt half pushed up. His member laid limp beneath it, his nipples hard from the cold air mixed with heated sweat.

His crop top had bunched around his arms, the clean cut making Grimmjow proud.

He licked Ichigo's thigh, tasting cloth. He looked, seeing a thin string tied in a bow. The thing was so simple but it was enough to push Grimmjow over the edge, grabbing his member harder trying to stop it. When he couldn't he aided it, allowing his cum to cover Ichigo's body. Some got on Ichigo's cheek, Grimmjow's eyes widened when Ichigo licked it away. Grimmjow felt an aftershock, groaning as he came dry.

Ichigo moved his leg from Grimmjow's shoulder, sitting up and ignoring the blood dripping down his thigh. He kissed Grimmjow deep, stroking his member in an attempt to get him hard again.

"Don't stop," Ichigo whimpered, gasping loudly when Grimmjow inserted his fingers instead. Two fingers invaded him, Ichigo kissing Grimmjow ferociously as he pushed back against them.

"Tell me you won't stop," Ichigo whimpered, sex crazed like he had never been before. Grimmjow grabbed his neck, Ichigo crying out when he shoved in three fingers and stretched him.

"I'll take you home, and then I won't stop," Grimmjow replied, feeling a bit restricted in his SUV.

Ichigo decided to suck his member hard again till they got to one of Ichigo's condo's, practically running in.

Ichigo was addicted, and he wanted Grimmjow more than anything. And though the knife to throat was excessive, Ichigo was glad Grimmjow wanted him just as bad.

He would be his sex slave forever, if only he asked...


End file.
